Visiting Hours
by indi.girl13
Summary: The Tweedles come to visit Charlie while he's in hospital.


_This fic is based on CP Coulter's Dalton. Kurt and Blaine belong to RIB; all other characters belong to CP. I might eventually add more chapters, but, for now, this is a one-shot._

* * *

><p>'Hi!' The twins said brightly. Charlie opened his eyes and glared at them. It was their fault he was in this stupid hospital bed. Obviously, they understood what he was thinking, because they both pouted at him.<p>

'We said we were sorry.'

'Don't be mad at us, Chaaaaaarrrrrrlie.' Evan pleaded. Charlie rolled his eyes, stopping himself from grinning at their puppy dog eyes.

'Whatever. Should you two really be here?' They shared a confused glance.

'Why shouldn't we be here?' They asked together.

'Because it's a hospital and hospitals are clean, quiet places. Something I don't know if you two can handle.' Charlie said, still forcing himself to look stern. 'Also, it's school hours.' He added as an afterthought.

'You underestimate us. We can be clean,'

'And quiet!' Charlie shrugged.

'Go ahead, prove me wrong.' The twins towered over, giving him their most serious expressions.

'We have presents, so shut up or you won't get them.' Charlie obeyed, but was wary. He'd gotten presents from the twins before. They could be awesome, true, but they were all either very large, very loud or very dangerous. Sometimes, all of the above. They sat down and Evan reached behind his chair, picking up a basket.

'This is from Dwight,' He held up a slip of paper with strange symbols scrawled all over it. 'For protection, or whatever. This is from Reed,' He gave Charlie a brightly coloured landscape. Charlie grinned. He loved Reed's art. 'Blaine,' Charlie had been smiling before, but at this, his face completely lit up. Blaine had gotten him Cadbury Creme Eggs. Charlie really appreciated the gift; he loved them, and they were so hard to get out of season. 'Wes and David want to give you their's tomorrow. And here's ours!' The brothers held out a glad-wrapped plate of chocolate chip cookies. Instead of delight, Charlie's face filled with anger.

'What was Blaine thinking, letting you in the kitchen? I specifically told him-'

'We didn't make them!' Ethan protested. Charlie stopped, surprised.

'Then who did?'

'Alice!' They said together, like it was obvious. Charlie stared at them blankly.

'Who?'

'Alice,'

'From McKinley,'

'Spying Alice,'

'The one Blaine was making eyes at,'

'Hang one, he wasn't there for Teenage Dream,'

'Oh.' They didn't say anything more until Charlie cried out.

'Come on, I want to know who Blaine's been making eyes at!' Evan burst out laughing, while Ethan tried to explain.

'Alice was spying on us, because his team-'

'With some really pretty talking flowers!'

'Alice is a boy?' Charlie asked, non-plussed.

'Yes, shush. They're going to compete against us at Sectionals. Alice moved here because of-' Ethan turned to his brother, looking confused. 'We need to give him a name.' Evan nodded solemnly and took up the narrative.

'So he came here. He can sing really well, and he's a counter-tenor, which we haven't had in forever and ever and ever. And Blaine's TOTALLY in love with him.'

'And he makes magic cookies!' Ethan cried out, eyes wide. 'That's the most important thing.' His brother nodded again.

'He's like the angel of cookies,'

'The god of cookies!'

'A cookie magician!' They finished triumphantly. Charlie slumped back into his pillows, staring at them in disbelief.

'I have no idea what you just told me.' He said bluntly. The twins sighed, like disapproving parents of a toddler.

'Just eat the cookies.' Ethan said, shaking his head.

'Thanks, but I just had lunch.' Charlie said, making the twins stare at him with identical horrified expressions.

'Well, if you won't eat them,'

'Can we have a couple?' Charlie studied them for a moment.

'Are you going to eat them all?' He asked. The look in their eyes clearly said 'yes!', but they shook their heads.

'No.' He shook his head, holding the plate on the other side of the bed. The twins looked heart-broken. Charlie, not particularly bothered, looked at his watch. 'You two should get going. I know you don't care about classes, but Warblers practice starts in an hour.' Charlie was proud to be so on top of things, even when he wasn't at school. It was nice to have a break from the crazy Windsor drama though.

'Okay.' The twins muttered, looking at him sourly. They started to watch the cookies, as if prepared to snatch them away from his, but he gave them his blackest glare. They knew him well enough to know that glare meant business.

'Go on.' They stood up and grabbed their bags, in scarily synchronised movements.

'Bye, Charlie.' He could see their happy disposition slowly returning.

'Bye. Tell the others I said hi.' He called after them.

'Will do.' They yelled back, far too loudly. Charlie saw a few patients look around in annoyance. He rolled his eyes and, once he was sure they were well away, peeled the glad-wrap off the cookies. He picked one up and studied it carefully (he'd been given enough spiked food by the twins). It looked and smelled fairly safe, so he bit into it. His eyes went wide.

'Oh. My. God.' He whispered. 'They are magic.'


End file.
